Dance Hall Days
by AlfendisMysteryRoom
Summary: Rukia and Renji decide to partake in the human tradition of high school dance. However, Rukia has another "tradition" in mind in the utility closet... seven minutes in heaven panties blowjob blow job rukiaxrenji public anal fingured dick vagina sex intercourse


Scene opens on the gymnasium at Karakura High School. There is a formal dance going on. Students are dancing, carousing, and, in general, having a good time. Suddenly, the rear entrance doors burst open off their hinges, revealing Rukia and Renji in their regular school outfits. Renji offers his arm to Rukia, who happily takes hold of it, letting Renji lead her over to where Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and some others are gathered.

"Your entrance was a bit much, don't you think?" Ichigo annoyedly asks.

"I figured I'd enter the door in a traditional way," Renji proudly responds.

"Most people find it traditional to open it first," Ichigo quips back. Rukia giggles to herself, making Renji blush.

"Stop that!" he yells. "Don't give him the satisfaction."

"Hehe, I'm sorry! It's just, your rivalry is so childish. It's so cute!"

"Hmph!" Renji grumbles. He looks around the gym at the other students. "So what do you humans do at these formal dances?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Orihime happily answers. We dance, hang out, and enjoy each others' company!"

"Although many just use it as an excuse to partake in pre-marital sexual intercourse," Chad adds.

"Oh..." Renji says. "Why the hell is everyone dressed up so fancy? Is there gonna be a funeral or something?"

"Renji!" Rukia annoyedly blurts out, elbowing him in the side.

"What? I don't know anything about human customs! Plus, those suits look stuffy and completely uncomfortable."

"I'll have you know that cotton breathes very well," Chad counters.

"You'd think a soul reaper who goes into the human world would know more about humans," Ichigo groans.

"Oh yeah, well...Rukia didn't dress up either!" Renji says desperately.

"Ooh, good one," Ichigo sarcastically says. "I dout I'm ever gonna recover from that low blow."

"Oh, I'll show you low blow, Strawberry!" Renji angrily says as he attempts to lunge at Ichigo. Chad manages to grab him in time before any damage could be done.

"Hey, Renji, can we talk in private for a little bit? There's something I need to discuss with you." Ruki asked.

"Sure, babe!"

She takes his hand and leads him behind the bleachers to the door of a storage closet. She opens the door and pushes him inside.

"Uhh...what's going on, babe?" Renji concernedly asks.

"Take off your pants," she commands as she closes the door behind her. Renji's eyes widen.

"Y-yes, ma'am," he stammers as he pulls down the gray-colored pants, revealing his white boxer shorts.

"Since when do you wear underwear?"

"I'd figured I'd try it," Renji blushes. "Besides, I'm pretending to be a human. Isn't this what they wear?"

"Some do...I try not to..." she responds, slipping off her panties off and tossing them aside.

"But that would mean you normally don't wear anything under your...Rukia, do you...you know?"

"Do I what?" she slyly asks, removing her jacket and blouse.

"Are you one of those...nudists?"

"Sometimes," Rukia timidly says. "I'm proud of my body. I enjoy the freedom and empowerment it gives me."

"Ugh, gross!" Renji blurts, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh, stop acting like such a wimp."

"I am not a wimp! I just want to enjoy the party!"

Rukia kisses him on the lips.

"Me too."

She rips open his shirt and runs her finger over his tattoos, letting it slide towards his mid-section. She curves her index finger around the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down, revealing his still-flaccid manhood.

"You aren't hard yet?" she exclaims. "How can you still be soft when I'm horny as Kenpachi on a spring afternoon?"

"I'm nervous, okay?" he yells back. "I've...never done it in a public place before."

"Well, how about a little encouragement?" she winks at him.

"Uhh, sure, why not?" he nervously responds. Rukia steps close to his body, putting her hands on his rear end. "Mmm...I might need some more of this encouragement..." he hisses.

"Well in that case...surprise."

Rukia slips one of her fingers into Renji's asshole. He yelps out a girly "EEP!" and blushes beet red. He continues to flinch as Rukia slides her finger in and out of his tight hole. Rukia feels his manhood become warm and engorged.

"Hmm...now we're getting somewhere," she slyly smiles, searching deep inside for his prostate.

"Rukia...don't stop..." Rukia immediately pulls her finger out. "Wha...what'd you stop for?"

"I got what I needed," she smiles as she sits back on a table. "Now show me what kind of soul reaping you're capable of..." Rukia lifts her legs and holds them in the air, showing off her wet and inviting pussy.

"Yes, ma'am!" Renji excitedly says, taking hold of her legs and sliding his thick cock inside her wet pussy. "Man, Rukia, you're as tight as our first time!"

"You remember that far back?"

"How could I forget? It was my first time too. I fumbled around so much, you'd think I'd never be able to finish."

"All I remember was how caring you are. You always would ask me how I was doing. When you saw me cringe with pain, you'd stop and let me calm down."

"Well, I just wanted to show you how much I lov-" Rukia interrupts him by holding his neck and kissing him.

"Why not save the best for last?" she suggests, smirking at him. Renji smiles back.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Rukia continues to hold on to Renji's neck as he holds up her legs and thrusts inside her again and again.

"Keep it up, Renji!"

"Rukia! Oh, Rukia! I'm getting close!"

"Do me from behind, Renji! Do me like the animal I know you are!"

He smiles and pulls out of Rukia, catching his breath as she gets off the table and flips around, bending over slightly for him to access her sopping slit. Renji thrusts his cock back in, inciting a small yelp from Rukia.

"Did I say I was ready?"

"Oh, uh, no, ma'am," Renji replies sullenly.

"Well, I guess you'll have to make up for that false start then," she commands, squeezing her fleshy walls around him.

"Eep! Uh, how shall I make up for my actions?"

"By making me cum first."

"Oh! Okay!"

Renji grabs hold of Rukia's breasts as he lets his hips roll to and fro. Rukia feels her juices drip onto the cement floor, a sure sign she was almost done.

"Renji...I...I think I'm about to...I'm gonna...RENJIIIIIII!"

Renji's hips speed up as the pleasure builds between them, nearly going deaf from Rukia's orgasm-filled cries. The first spurt of cum shoots from his cock, instantly freezing Renji. He bites his lip, letting his mind melt with every load he thrusts inside his lover. Once the last pulse emitted from his manhood, Renji slides out from Rukia. They both fall to the floor, attempting to regain their mental consciousness.

"Renji...?"

"Y-yes?"

"Now you can say it."

"Say what?"

Rukia kisses Renji, allowing him to instantly recall where his mind left off. He pulls his lips away, allowing him to speak.

"I love you, Rukia."

"I love you too, Renji. Shall we return to the party?"

Sure! Although I'm not wearing underwear anymore! Those things ride up like crazy!"

Rukia giggles as she slips back on her panties. Renji just tosses his boxers behind a shelf.

"I hope you didn't mind the location. Doing it in public like this has kinda been a dream of mine." Said Rukia, dressing.

"Hey, you'll get no complaints from me, babe! Although, I hope no one heard us."

Renji opens the door and looks out at all the students looking back at him, realizing they had heard the whole ordeal.

"What's wrong, Renji?" Rukia asks, as she slips past him. "Afraid of a little audience?"

She gives his crotch a quick squeeze and heads out into the crowd. Renji blushes and heads over to the punch bowl where Chad is standing.

"So how was it, my friend?" Chad asks, handing Renji a glass of punch. Renji pounds the whole glass, crushing the cup and throwing it on the ground.

"Terrifying...utterly terrifying..." He glances over at Rukia, who is laughing along with Orihime and Ichigo. "...but totally worth it," he smiles.

-THE END-


End file.
